


Popcorn Punishment

by cherryflesh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Harringrove, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Steve, Top billy, dom billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: Tumblr request! Steve admits to Billy in so many words that he wants to be spanked. Billy's being a dick about it, but later realizes that he's into it. Being the subtle flower that he is, he promptly ropes Steve into one hell of a spanking session. Yeah, that's pretty much it.





	Popcorn Punishment

“Look at this mess, Harrington… looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” Billy said, referring to the spilled popcorn littering the couch and floor after Steve took a stutter step and dropped the bowl. Billy was sitting on the couch, leaned back and relaxed with his arms across the back of it, legs spread and shirt open. He smiled up at Steve, a hungry leer that sent a shiver down Steve’s back.

Steve looked away, still embarrassed what he had suggested, well hinted at, weeks ago. A fantasy that he had been keen on exploring with Billy, but the other boy hadn’t seemed into it at all. In fact, he had teased Steve so much about it he couldn’t really fantasize about it anymore without feeling shame. He grimaced, pulling uncomfortably at his pajama sleeve.

”Very funny”, he muttered with flaming cheeks as he got down on his knees and started collecting the popcorn. ”You don’t have to keep teasing me, you know…”

He heard Billy shifting on the couch but didn’t look up from collecting the popcorn in his palm.

”You think that’s what I’m doing?” Billy’s voice was soft, dangerous. A moment later Steve felt a heavy hand settle on the back of his neck. ”Come here.” The hand guided him up on the couch. Popcorn spilled from his fingers when he realized he was being guided into position over the jeans-clad legs. Face hot, he tried to move away.

”Stop fucking around”, he said, hating that he sounded breathless. ” _Ah!_ ” A sudden pressure at the back of his neck sent him face first into the couch, leaving his ass in the air. Billy palmed it roughly with his other hand, pushing it to settle Steve’s weight across his lap. Steve stubbornly resisted and received a harsh slap for it. The shock of it sent a wave of _something_ through him and he inhaled sharply. He sank down immediately and right away the punishing hand caressed his behind soothingly. _Oh… oh no…_ he was already hard, hoping that Billy didn’t notice it.

A dark chuckle from above him and he hid his burning face in his arms anxiously.

”I think you _need_ this. Don’t you, princess?” Another hard smack when he only bit his lip and remained silent. ”Answer me!”

”No!” he gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut.

”Lying to me?” Billy cooed with horrible tenderness. ”Bad idea, pretty boy. A really bad idea. I think that’s a hundred strokes right there.”

”What?” A spark of fear. He couldn’t take that. ”Fuck you, I’m no- _hhhh!_ ” Another sharp inhale as his pajama bottoms were pulled down roughly.

”Keep up the backtalk and I’ll get the belt.”

That shut him up. There was no mercy in Billy’s voice, only dark amusement. He felt horribly exposed with his naked ass on display like that. Vulnerable.

And then it began. Ten smacks followed, unevenly so that the anticipation of the hits made him tense in trepidation. He bit back the instinctual yelps, signalling his submission, gritted his teeth through the burn and humiliation. Just as he anticipated the next hit, the heavy hand landed gently on the reddened flesh, stroking it tenderly.

” _Good boy_ ”, Billy murmured lovingly. ”You’re taking your punishment so well, baby.”

Steve’s lips parted at the praise, an intense wave of arousal rolling through him and he couldn’t keep his hips from jerking, pressing himself against the muscled thigh. The hand on his neck moved around to grip his jaw, pushing two fingers between his lips and down, keeping his mouth open. His eyes widened in realization when the hand left his ass only to come down hard again, stinging and relentless. He couldn’t stifle the sounds then, yelping in pain and moaning when the force of the blow drove his hips down against Billy’s leg, mixing the pain with delicious friction. 

So it continued, ten strokes followed by tender praise, followed by another ten, and so on. Just before the pain became greater than the pleasure, Steve twisted his face away, buried it in his hands as he came, squirming in the warm lap as Billy kept smacking his ass through it all. Only when he stilled did the blows cease. Fuck, his ass hurt but he felt dizzy from it all.

”That’s too bad, princess… only halfway through and you make a mess on my leg.”

_Halfway through..?_

”Billy, _wait..!”_ Down came the hand and he screamed at the sudden flare of pain, now with the added discomfort of his oversensitive dick rubbing against the rough texture of the jeans.

Ten hits later his eyesight blurred and warm tears spilled over. Ten more and he was hard again, begging for it to stop even as he squirmed for more friction. Another ten and he clutched at the hand, rubbing his wet face against it in an odd plea for comfort. Another ten and he was crying openly, trying to wrench away as each blow fell. The last three was delivered with small pauses and gentle caresses.

”Shh, you’re so brave, baby. One more?”

”Puh- _please…”_ He shook his head, weeping. The hit made him shudder.

” _Good boy._ That’s it. Almost done.”

He hiccuped, clutching Billy’s other hand with his shaking ones. One more, he could take one more… he whimpered as it fell, sending another shock-wave of pain through him.

”Last one, baby. _Take it._ Are you ready?” He gritted his teeth and nodded, howling at the last, brutal blow.

Immediately he was gathered up, turned and cradled in Billy’s arms and he reached for him greedily, hiding his face against the warm skin of his throat.

” _Fuck_ , Billy…” he chuckled breathlessly, grinning through the tears. Billy moved him back so that he could take a good look at his face, gently wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

”You okay?” he asked softly, and Steve nodded unsteadily. ”You sure? Was it like you fantasized?”

Steve flushed red at that. It had been about a million times _more_ intense than he had ever dared to imagine.

”More… intense”, he admitted at last and Billy quirked a brow.

”Too intense?” came the gentle inquiry and Steve’s instant ’no!’ sounded so eager that both of them laughed. ”You’re still trembling, though.” Billy’s hands wandered across the slighter boy’s back and Steve could feel himself shudder and frowned.

”I- I know… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” He sounded unsure even in his own ears.

”Nothing wrong with you.” Billy’s eyes roamed hungrily over Steve’s weeping dick and smiled wolfishly, licking his lips. ”Let me make you feel better”, he murmured, pressing Steve back down, maneuvering him so that he was resting his head on his arms but with his ass in the air. He blew cool air on the raw, red skin and Steve moaned.

* * *

 

_Fuck._ Billy was so fucking up for beating Steve’s ass as often as he could. He was so goddamn hard that he was about to tear through his jeans. The _sounds_ his boy could make. Fuck’s sake, he was hanging on to control by a thread. But he couldn’t fuck Steve now, not this first time at least. He needed to bring his brave boy back into his comfort zone so that he could stop shaking.

Parting the bright red globes, he gave the tight hole a gentle lick, enjoying Steve’s breathless moan as he kept the soothing motion. His hand went around to caress the twitching muscles of his belly, and further down to wrap his fingers around the hard cock. Precum slicked the grip and made obscene wet noises as he slowly jerked him off, tonguing his clenching hole.

” _Billy”,_ came the shaky whisper and he groaned in response, palming himself through his jeans. _Fuck,_ he really was about to cream his pants, so he fumbled them open and pulled himself out.

”Come for me.” He pushed his tongue past the clenching rim, and the helpless contractions when Steve whimpered and came pushed him over the edge too.

Minutes later they were resting in each other’s arms again. Steve had stopped shaking, now bonelessly sprawled on top of Billy. Billy was half asleep, lazily contemplating his fortune to have a boyfriend with such an oddball combination of innocence and absolute filth. _No wonder I love you, pretty boy._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uuhhhh... okay, so this was my first story exploring this particular kink. Thoughts? Y'all liked it? Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
